Watching
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: Abby has been watching Connor closely the entire time they've been in the Cretaceous.


Watching  
2012 Evenstar Estel

Abby often watched Connor when she was certain he didn't know she was paying any sort of attention to him. She watched him sleep, and was all too often tempted to either lay down with him, or simply brush the hair from where it had fallen across his forehead. She watched him as he whittled the spears with which they hunted, studying the way the muscles of his bare arms tensed. She lingered on the sheen of perspiration that covered his skin as he worked. She saw how he'd evolved into a fairly accurate and successful fisherman, never letting them go hungry. Lastly, Abby watched him bathe when she was meant to be guarding him against predators. For the first couple of months she'd been successful at keeping him at a safe emotional distance, close friends but nothing more. She'd done her duty and kept her eyes on the forest while he washed and knew he did the same for her. But little by little, as the gravity of their situation took a firm hold upon them and they started to work together better than ever before, Abby found her long held defences weakening.

She'd been in love with him for a long time and couldn't live without him. She'd done her best each day they'd been in the Cretaceous Era to make him feel like he was the only person she'd want to be in this terrible place with. Yet at the same time, she kept him at a distance, never quite able to give him more than a pat on the shoulder as a show of physical affection. It pained her, frustrated her and saddened her because what she craved more than anything was for him to hold her, kiss her and tell her he loved her.

Admiring his nude body blurred the lines between what her heart wanted and what her head told her she shouldn't have. The sight of his naked flesh excited, enticed and drove her half mad with desire. With their sparse diet and days filled with securing their shelter, exploring their territory or scavenging for food, had made Connor lithe and tightly muscled. He was breathtaking. No woman, or no man for that matter, would deny that fact if they saw what Abby had seen. She studied him, committed every part of him to memory. When she saw all of him for the first time, the ache of desire she felt between her legs left her dizzy and hungry in a way she'd never felt before.

On one such day, he disappeared from view, wading through the deepest part of the river to a private spot behind some rocks and closer to the waterfall. She left her post, as well as his drying clothes after she'd washed them for him, and navigated around to the other end of the gathering of boulders to see just what he was doing.

Believing he had a few moments to himself, he stood half out of the water with his cock in his hand, pleasuring himself and relieving some of the ongoing stress of being stranded millions of years from home. Abby knew she shouldn't spy on such a private moment, but she was so desperate to be close to him, to be a part of everything he was, that she couldn't tear herself away. The sight of him rendered her helpless. Any creature could've come upon her and taken her and she'd not have known it, too focused on the sight of Connor's hand wrapped around the long, thick column of hard flesh that stood out from his body. His eyes were screwed shut and he grunted with every strong tug and snap of his wrist. Abby felt her heart pounding in her chest and her blood thrumming in her ears.

When the moment came and he shot streams of come against the rocks, the look of peace on his face brought tears to her eyes. She made a hasty retreat back to her previous location, angrily wiping her cheeks. She felt both guilt and desire. She hated herself for betraying his trust, as well as for not having the courage to offer herself to him. But she knew she couldn't give herself to Connor in half measures, she knew he needed more and had a pride he hadn't had when they'd first met. He wanted her love, along with her body. He wanted her to be his, and she was, but a tremendous fear still possessed her. Once she managed to knock over the walls she'd spent years building around herself, she'd need him more than he'd probably ever dreamed. By the time he returned to where she was sitting, she'd composed herself sufficiently to talk as if nothing had happened.

Two nights later, Abby sat across from him by the fireside, watching him as she always did. He was reclined against the trunk of the tree around which the thicket of interwoven brambles and vines where they'd made their camp was situated. The only sounds were the crackle of the fire and the far off cries of nighttime predators. Connor was looking up through the brush at the sky, studying the stars and the constellations, so different from those back home. He looked content and relaxed. Her emotions were coiled up inside her and wringing her spirit dry. She was akin to nature, but it seemed Connor was the one who was fairing better in these quiet, reflective moments.

Abby sifted through her memories, her better forgotten childhood and teen years, and recognized she'd never had the serenity Connor seemed to have now. Could it be that all he really did need to be happy was her? Her hands clenched into fists and she fought back tears. The flames reflected in his dark eyes and Abby felt an ache deep down to her bones. They had nothing in the whole of the world save for each other. They were probably never going to get home, despite Connor's infallible optimism to the contrary. The people and the demons that they represented weren't here with her save for inside her own head. They couldn't touch her here. The only person who could was Connor, only his hands would be loving and gentle. They'd soothe, caress, covet and heal.

Summoning every ounce of her courage, she rose from her spot and walked over to him. When her shadow fell upon him, he took his eyes from the sky and to her face, barely able to make out her shadowed features. He showed no reaction at first, no doubt confused as to what she was doing, but when she sat herself next to him, her thigh touching his, he smiled slightly and placed his arm around her shoulders. He didn't question her, but instead rubbed his hand against her arm to warm her up and gave her an affectionate squeeze. Abby turned into his body, burying her nose at his throat and breathing in his scent. After a few moments she went further and pressed her lips to a spot just below his jaw, lingering against his skin until she was certain she'd have the flavour of him on her mouth when she pulled away. He shivered and gasped. She moved to a different spot, closer to his Adam's Apple and kissed him again. Her name was whispered, followed by a soft moan.

Her hand came to rest on the side of his face, his beard tickling her palm as Abby continued giving him her affection. Each touch of her lips was sensual and lingering. Her breath came in hot pants between each kiss. Her tongue came into play and Connor's breathing became ragged. His fingers were almost painful against the flesh of her arm, but the fire they ignited in her heart gave her confidence. Her mouth came close to his ear and it took several minutes before she managed to speak.

"I want to show you what you mean to me, Connor," she explained, trying desperately to choose the right words, while avoiding the three she knew he most wanted to hear. "It's not cause you're the only one here. I promise. Please, may I touch you?"

As she spoke, her hand strayed down over his chest, torso and stomach to finally rest on the bulge of his confined erection. He could only nod his head in reply, his body shaking with anticipation. She pulled away from him for a moment and he groaned at the loss of her hand's contact upon him. He watched in fascination as she let her jacket fall off her shoulders, then her hoody, followed by her t-shirt and lastly, her bra. He stared, wide eyed and entranced at the sight of her naked breasts and didn't even look away as her hands unbuckled his belt, undid the button on his jeans and pulled down the zip. She tugged at the waistband of his boxers and his jeans, pulling them down his hips enough to free his cock. It rose up for her, certainly substantial and most definitely beautiful. The moment she closed her hand around his girth, Abby grew more confident. His flesh was warm and solid and also quite soft. Connor for his part was staring at her helplessly.

Abby gave him an experimental stroke, first up to just underneath the head, then down to the root. She held him firm and her other hand joined the first, this time exploring the tip of him, easing down his foreskin and rubbing the slit with the pad of her thumb. A few expletives escaped his mouth, and it turned her on even more. Her hands sculpted around the shape of him, stimulating every sensitive spot as she stroked. She brushed her palm over the end then down, as her other hand came up and its palm moved over him. Her two hands worked in tandem, keeping a constant rhythm that left him shaking. Sweat beaded on his forehead and he whimpered and groaned. Her eyes went back and forth between his face and his cock, pausing to watch as his sac tightened and pulled up against his body. He was going to come soon.

She found it incredibly stimulating that he hadn't closed his eyes, but instead was forcing himself to watch her. He was probably gauging how she felt about what she was going, if she was only doing this for him or if it gave her pleasure too. It certainly did. Her underwear was soaked with her juices and she was going to need her own release before the night was through. Abby paused her ministrations and met his eyes. They looked completely black and the little rivulet of sweat that trickled down the side of his face nearly made her arch up and lick it straight off him. Instead she leaned in, placing her hand on the other side of his legs to steady herself. She guided the tip of his cock to her nipple, smearing the beads of precum over it, stimulating the bud until it was a sharp little point.

That was all Connor needed. She went down and encased the head of his cock between her lips and swallowed down his release as it filled her mouth. She continued to suckle and massage him until he let out a loud groan and slumped against the tree trunk. Abby tucked his softened cock back into his boxers, but left him otherwise. Abby lay herself to his chest, her hands upon his shoulders and put her lips to his for a relatively chaste kiss. It was sweet and loving and he kissed her back with his hands splayed out across her bare back.

"Abby..." he began, but she quieted him with her fingers to his lips.

"I love you," she spoke. She surprised herself. She hadn't thought to be able to tell him so quickly, but the words were out of her mouth before she'd had a chance to think. There was no taking them back, but she didn't want to. The pure joy she beheld as she looked at his face was too wonderful a reward to have a single regret. Tomorrow would be a new beginning for them. For one, they could call their shelter a home now, one where love lived. They could kiss, find ways to make love, and speak the words without fear or regret.

Connor captured her lips for another kiss, this one far more passionate than the first one. "I love you," he spoke after he took a breath, before resuming their kiss.

It seemed to Abby they held each other and kissed clear through the night. Her lips were left swollen and her body warmed. Connor had laid her down to the soft bed of moss and continued to kiss her, moving from her lips to the rest of her exposed body, savouring her breasts, suckling her nipples and tasting every inch of her skin. When his hand snuck into her jeans and then her knickers, Abby had been ecstatic. With clever fingers, he'd brought her to a shattering orgasm that had nearly left her in tears.

Afterwards they curled up together by the fire side, wrapped up under their foil blankets to keep the wind's chill from stealing the warmth they'd created between them. Connor had kissed her cheek and told her once more that he loved her before nestling his face to her neck and shoulder and drifting off to sleep. Abby remained awake a little longer, basking in the feel of his arms encompassing her. The world outside of the little camp was perilous and terrifying with danger at every step. Their future was still uncertain. But for the present, Abby had never felt more safe, happy or loved. She brushed her cheek against Connor's forehead and looked up at the stars. She'd watch over him for a time, then he'd protect her as she rested. They were the only two people on the entire planet, but Abby had never felt less lonely in all her life. She supposed it was the same for her as it was for him. All she needed to be happy, was Connor.

The End


End file.
